The Last Thing I can Believe In
by hpfangirl4life
Summary: Ginny discovers a whole new side to Hogwarts...And Albus Dumbledore himself.


"It's the only thing I have left to believe in." The words replayed in my mind over and over again, as if they were trying to taunt me. I thought they would be the last words I'd ever hear come from my brother's lips. It had only been seventeen hours, thirty two minutes, and thirteen seconds since my brother ran away from Hogwarts. Ron always spoke of a place beyond our school, where there was a sky that was a beautiful and radiant blue instead of the dingy gray that we see here. He'd tell me endless stories of strange communities know as states, where people were free to roam and socialize as they please. They traveled in strange machines that require four circular wheels that hold the machines up and move it around. The stories that Ron loved to tell me the most, were those of gadgets known as potions books. He described them as being different shapes and sizes. He told me that they gave endless information, sometimes in the form of a story, sometimes in the form of something known as an autobiography, or other times by listing information-like the way my mind does. Of course Ron had never owned a book. Dumbledore bans all sources of knowledge. Speaking of Dumbledore, he was not going be elated when he heard of Ron's escape, which I was pretty sure he should have noticed by then.

"Ginny Weasley, please report to the Blue Room immediately!" The intercom in my wall interrupted my thoughts as a rough voice barked from its speakers. I figured it must've been Dumbledore. Meeting him can be either an honor or a curse. I guessed I wasn't so lucky given that as I walked out of my room, a very scary looking Escort was waiting by my door to take me away. All Escorts always look the same. They are usually tall women with sharp eyebrows and lion like teeth that give you the chills. As we walked, I decided to test the Escort to see if they were as intimidating as I'd heard from the other Students here in Hogwarts.

"Have I done something wrong?" I ask the woman, not really expecting a response. I didn't get one. My stomach began to burn with anxiety as I reached the office. If Dumbledore did know of Ron's escape or the fact that I am the one who planned it, all he had to do was snap his fingers and an Escort would've been more that happy to execute me in a second. However, being that I was Hogwart's top scholar, I hoped he couldn't do anything to me. I was the only student out of five thousand six-hundred and thirty two others who was allowed any type of intelligence. Surely he couldn't kill me, could he? I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and said a tiny prayer, something Ron taught me to do. By the time we reached our destination, I had counted three hundred and forty two footsteps.

As I entered the Blue Room, which was actually green, Dumbledore was already there waiting for me. He looked as if he was around seventy two years, three months, and thirteen days old. He was actually a very handsome man. He had hair that was jet black, pale cheeks, brown eyes whose corners told his age perfectly, and a small red mouth. I'm pretty sure if he were smiling, I would've seen the same demon like teeth that my Escort had. Maybe they'd be scarier.

"Ginny," his voice bellowed, "please take a seat." I hesitated for a moment and turned my head back to the door through which I'd entered to find that my Escort had left. I turned back towards Dumbledore and sat down in a blood red chair that felt a little too comfortable. Suddenly, a small woman with dark brown hair and green eyes quickly entered and placed a blue teapot, an small tea cup, a bowl of sugar, and some lemon wedges in front of me along with a spoon and napkin. Without a glance in my direction, she hurriedly exited. I looked back up to find Dumbledore staring at me with his silver eyes, as if by doing so, he could peel back my layers of silence and force a confession out of my lips before he even asked me any questions. But I was too smart for him. I would deny everything. That's what Ron told me to do.

"Ginny, do you know why I've requested your presence?" _Deny everything_.

"No, Dumbledore." I shook as I told the lie, which is the biggest crime you can commit. No matter what, you never tell Dumbledore lies. I couldn't help but stare into Dumbledore's eyes, which were slowly slicing my spirit. Nervously, I poured myself a cup of tea and took a very long sip. It had a strange taste, but it immediately calmed my stomach, which was doing cartwheels. I began to lose my concentration and think about the taste of the tea when Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts. I'm pretty sure I saw a smile on his face but it quickly faded.

"Ginny, I know you are smarter than that. I should know. I created the program that gave you all your knowledge. You were born smart. I assure you that there is no reason to lie to me. I would just like to know the whereabouts of your brother, Ron." _Deny everything._

"I am sorry Dumbledore, but I know nothing." That time, I was pretty sure he didn't know I was lying. I was wrong. His face displayed signs of impatience, irritation, and boredom. Nervously I took another sip of the God-awful tea that I was drinking and Dumbledore's demeanor returned to normal which I found a bit odd.

"Ginny, like I said you are a pretty smart girl. When you were still in your birth mother's womb, I decided that you would be someone great. And you are! You are our Top Scholar. You are the only one out of five thousand six-hundred and thirty two Students that is allowed to know how to write, solve math problems, solve all types of puzzles, decipher codes, and so much more. You have knowledge that I don't even have. You speak seventeen different languages. You are extraordinary. Do you really want to lose all of this for protecting you brother?" I'd never considered all that. I loved being as smart as I was but I think I loved my brother more. I remained silent which caused Dumbledore to sigh.

"I assume you know the origin of names, do you not?" Dumbledore asked me. Dumbfounded by the change of subject, I numbly nodded my head.

"All of us are given our names for a purpose. For example, your name, Ginny, is Greek for wisdom. Your Escort's name, Atalaya, is Spanish for guard tower. My name is Afi, which is Norse… for Dumbledore. Your brother's name is Biblical for poison and tricks. And your mother, Abertha, her name is Welsh for sacrifice. Something she did to you and your brother for me, for the greater good." Despite the fact that I never knew any of this, my birthmother being brought up so many times was striking a nerve.

"Dumbledore with all due respect, what exactly is your point?" I asked. This made Dumbledore laugh. A strange taste suddenly entered my mouth and it instantly becomes dry.

"Your brother's name means poison and tricks. That is exactly what he's done to you. He's poisoned your mind with lies and tricked you into believing that all the stories he's told you are true. He's told you stories about potions books and how they're wonderful things. He's probably told you about a man by the name of Brewster Kahle; that had been saving up all the books for a day when we would be without them. Is that where he was headed Ginny? He's lied to you. Why else would he leave you behind? All he wanted to do was escape this school because of lies that his own mind has conceived." Tears sprang to my eyes as I considered this. Ron never told me why I couldn't come. All he'd done was give me a piece of paper telling me that if I was ever in any trouble and on the verge of execution for helping him, to go to Richmond, California, a strange community that takes three days, seven hours, and thirteen seconds to reach on foot. But he'd lied to me. I thought he'd lied to me. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a headache and took another long swig of the tea which was now nearly gone.

"Consider what I've told you. You may leave now. Oh, and take a packet of tea with you on you way back to your room. I've noticed that you were enjoying it." I wouldn't really call it _enjoying_. My mind was fuzzy and numb as I was escorted back to my room. All of my things were at the exact angle that they were at when I left so I concluded that no one had searched my room looking for some sort of clue to my brother's location. However, as I sat on my bed, I discovered a small emerald butterfly pendant which for some strange reason I immediately pinned to my dress without thinking. Beside the pendant was a note reading:

_Just a small token of friendship. I hope you make the right decision. _

I balled the note up and tossed it into my trash bin. I suddenly wanted answers. Was Dumbledore telling me the truth? Is Ron really where he said he was heading? I immediately knew what I had to do. I grabbed a bag and put a survival kit, a change of clothes, a box of cookies, and a few juice packs, along with a sandwich inside of it. Sneaking out of The House was very easy. All you had to do was walk out of the doors. Escaping Hogwarts was a different story. Luckily I completed the task without any flaws.

After three days had passed, I could see the warehouse that my brother had mentioned. And he had definitely told the truth about the sky. It was beautiful during the day and a vibrant orange in the afternoon. But I had not seen a four-wheeled machine anywhere. As I walked up a path leading me to the warehouse, my head became fuzzy and it felt as though there were a million different emotions drifting through my mind at once. I began to feel hatred for my brother which scared me because he was the only person I had ever loved. But he lied to me. I was sure that as I stormed through those doors, he'd be there glad to finally be rid of me. By the time I reach the doors of the warehouse, I can hear two men conversing; the first signs of human life I have encountered since I ran away from Hogwarts. One voice belonged to my brother, the other to a man that I didn't recognize. Filled with a sharp burst of anger, I ripped through the doors nearly snatching them off their hinges. I was astounded by what I see. There were millions of potions books, exactly how my brother described them. Some were as small as my palm while others were the length of my own leg. I immediately spot Ron and he doesn't look pleased to see me. I knew it!

"Ginny! What are you doing here? Does Dumbledore know that you've left Hogwarts?" he cries. Now that I'd thought about it, everything made perfect sense. Dumbledore deliberately gave me all the information that he did knowing that I would become inquisitive and seek answers. The pendant that he left me wasn't a pendant but a trackerfly pin. All I had to do was squeeze the wings and a swarm of escorts would be here in five minutes. I plucked the pendant off of my dress and stared at it for a second and then looked at it.

"You lied to me Ron. You told me that potions books are wonderful, things and that the world outside of our school is a wonderful place. But I know the truth now. Books are evil. They spread knowledge to those who don't need it. And look around you. There is no human life anywhere except for in Communities. This place is dreadful. I know what I have to do." Before he could ask what I mean I quickly pushed the Trackerfly's wings together.

"NO! She has a locator on her! Escorts will be here any minute!" The man that my brother was talking to before I walked in wailed. _More like three minutes and thirty seven seconds_. Within minutes a team of Escorts showed up into the room and immediately executed the man who I later found out was the great grandson of Brewster Kahle. My brother was seized and put in handcuffs.

"Let me go," he screamed, "Ginny! How could you betray me like this? And to Dumbledore?" Some people puzzled me with their stupidity. Wasn't the answer obvious? I smiled flashing a set of lion like teeth and simply stated, "Because, he's the only one I have left to believe in." I suddenly craved more tea.


End file.
